


Pleasant Surprise

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #148: Intuition, A pleasant surprise.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #148: Intuition, A pleasant surprise.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pleasant Surprise

~ 

As soon as they arrived home, Harry kissed Severus. “Thanks.”

“For not hexing Black’s portrait off the wall?” Sucking Harry’s bottom lip, Severus backed Harry up against the wall. 

Harry’s breath hitched. “And for agreeing to see him in the first place.” 

“It went unexpectedly well.” Severus nuzzled Harry’s jaw. “A pleasant surprise, given our history.” 

Harry closed his eyes, gasping as Severus scraped his teeth over his neck. “Mmhm,” he said, struggling to concentrate on the conversation. 

Severus hummed. “Something tells me you don’t actually want to discuss Black right now.” 

Harry really didn’t. Laughing breathily, he arched against Severus. “You’re so intuitive.” 

“I’ve my moments.” 

They stumbled towards the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Once in bed, Harry climbed on top of Severus. “Let me ride you,” he whispered. 

Severus groaned. “As if I’m going to argue?” 

Grinning, Harry Summoned the lube, slicking his fingers. Reaching back, he prepared himself, heart racing at the greedy way Severus was watching him. “Like what you see?” he asked, adding a second finger. 

Severus squeezed Harry’s thighs. “I could watch you do that all day,” he said, eyes blazing. 

Swallowing hard, Harry pulled his fingers out, and, pouring some lube onto Severus’ erection, he grasped it, positioning himself. 

Severus steadied him as he slowly sat, taking Severus’ thick cock inside himself. “Fuck,” he breathed, leaning down for a kiss. 

They devoured each other’s mouths until, panting, Harry pulled back, leaning his forehead against Severus’. “Move,” Severus growled. 

Harry did, raising up and then sitting back down. As he repeated the motion it got easier, until he was sliding up and down Severus’ cock rhythmically, Severus bucking up to meet him.

When Harry’s rhythm faltered, Severus took over, rolling him onto his back before plunging into him. 

Wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist, Harry clung. “Yes,” he sobbed. “Yes!” 

“Come now,” Severus said, and Harry did, unloading all over their stomachs. 

Within moments Severus came, too, collapsing atop Harry. 

Once he collected himself, Harry wandlessly cleaned them up before Summoning the covers. 

“You’re back to work tomorrow,” Severus murmured. “Ready?” 

Harry sighed, snuggling in. “Not sure, actually.” 

“Sleep,” Severus advised. “It’ll be clearer in the morning.” 

~


End file.
